Surgical devices that grasp and clamp tissue between opposing jaw structure and, subsequently join cut and fasten the tissue are well known in the art. Such devices can include two elongated members which are used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the members carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staples as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. Generally, the stapling operation is effected by a cam bar, a drive sled or other similar mechanism having a cam member that travels longitudinally through the staple cartridge and acts upon staple pushers to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge. The cam member is moved into engagement with the staple pushers which are located within the grooves and are positioned in such a manner so as to be contacted by the longitudinally moving cam member to effect ejection of the staples from the staple cartridge of the surgical device.
Typically, surgical stapling devices include a staple cartridge or disposable unit (DLU) that must be replaced after each time the stapling device is fired for subsequent reuse of the device. In endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures wherein surgery is performed through small incisions or through narrow cannulas inserted through the small incisions in the skin, replacement of the cartridge or DLU requires removal of the stapling device from the incision or cannula, replacement of the cartridge or DLU and reinsertion of the stapling device into the incision or cannula. An example of an endoscopic surgical stapling device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,033 to Milliman et al., the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It would be beneficial to provide a surgical stapling device for use during laparoscopic and/or endoscopic surgical procedures that can be employed to provide multiple firings of the surgical stapling device without requiring removal of the surgical device from the incision/cannula. It would also be beneficial to provide a device having a lockout to prevent firing of the device after a supply of staples has been depleted.